Misunderstandings
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: To Sebastian it's just sex, but to Thad it's so much more.


**A/N**: Yet another prompt I got and filled on Tumblr...

* * *

Thad bit his lip as he nodded.

He couldn't believe that they were really going to do this. Ever since Sebastian had came to Dalton Thad had fallen for him. And, hell, what wasn't there to like about him? He was confident, smooth, gorgeous - everything Thad could possibly ask for.

He had been sure that Sebastian wouldn't cast a second-glance in his direction. That seemed to be true for a while. Thad didn't know what changed. He had been so interested in Blaine one moment, and then suddenly, they were alone in the Commons, and Sebastian had turned on him.

Sebastian had straddled him in his chair, his hand crawling up Thad's thigh. Somewhere along the lines, Thad's biology book had dropped to the ground, but he hadn't noticed as Sebastian pressed a kiss to his lips.

He'd crawled away then, and the most that had come out of the next few times had been grinding. Now that he was clad only in his boxers, Sebastian's fingers hovering around the waistband, he couldn't say no.

Sebastian pressed their lips together, and Thad smiled into the kiss, letting off a soft moan as Sebastian tossed his boxers to the side and wrapped his fingers around Thad's cock. Thad arched into his touch, his cheeks blushing. How long had he imagined this?

He whimpered into Sebastian's neck as Sebastian moved back, reaching to his drawer. He pulled out a condom and some lube, and he pressed Thad back against the bed before quickly peeling off his clothes.

Thad stared up at him, his throat going dry. He looked absolutely gorgeous like this. Sebastian must have noticed him staring because he looked down, and he smirked. "Enjoying the view?" Thad felt a blush rise on his cheeks, but he couldn't exactly deny it.

Thad's eyes closed as Sebastian squeezed lube onto his fingers. He spread his cheeks before teasing, running his fingers around, gently prodding, without actually pressing in. "Sebastian, please." Thad's words were all it took before Sebastian carefully eased in two fingers.

He stretched Thad, and Thad couldn't deny it was painful, but the whole situation still felt completely surreal. He groaned as Sebastian added a fourth finger. "I never would have place you as this vocal," Sebastian said with a chuckle, his fingers curling. Thad's hips arched slowly upward, and he whimpered as Sebastian pulled out. "Turn around on all fours." Thad complied.

After a moment though, there was the sound of a condom package tearing and more lube being squeezed onto his cock, and Thad felt something prod at him again.

This time his eyes closed, and he let out an audible groan as Sebastian breached him. "S - Sebastian - God..." He reached down, squeezing the sheets as his ass arched upward. He was desperate for the touch, but it still burned.

"You're so fucking tight," Sebastian hissed from above him, his fingers tightening around Thad's hips. He set a lazy pace at first, though as time went on, he sped up. When Thad went to stroke himself, Sebastian swatted him away. "I want this to last as long as possible." Thad whimpered and rocked back and forth, Sebastian's name slipping from his lips again.

He wanted to remember each moment, and as Sebastian's movements became more erratic, his breath hitched. His stomach tightened, and heat flooded his body. Sebastian's hand suddenly fell down, jerking him off in rhythm to his thrusts.

Thad whimpered, unsure whether to jerk his hips backwards against his thrusts or forward into his hand. Suddenly, he arched upward, his body tensing as he came on Sebastian's hand and the bed. He whimpered, feeling heat course through his body as he settled down, letting out a low breath. Sebastian continued through it, close as well, and after a few more thrusts, he came as well.

They both collapsed onto the bed sheets, and Sebastian's eyes closed. For a minute or two, Thad simply stared at him, smiling widely. Then, quietly, he spoke "I love you." Sebastian's eyes shot open as he scrambled backwards.

"What did you say?" Thad immediately felt cold, and he reached out, feeling alarmed.

"I said that I love you!" He pulled himself up, and Sebastian's jaw clenched.

"Fuck. I don't _do _relationships, Thad."

"What was that supposed to be then? We had sex, Sebastian!"

"Yeah, and I've had sex with fifty other guys before you and I probably will with ten times as many after you." Thad felt as he he had been punched, and he shook his head wildly, pushing back the tears springing to his eyes.

"No, but that was different. It was special!" Sebastian scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"That was just a fuck." Thad pulled out of bed, scrambling for his clothes as he felt himself break down.

"I got to go."

"Jesus Christ. If I had realized you'd be so sentimental about it, I would have gone after someone else. You just seemed like a good lay." Each word coming out of Sebastian's mouth just made it progressively worse, and Thad whimpered, shaking as he finally slipped his jacket on.

He sprinted out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. After a moment, he stopped at Nick and Jeff's room. They were his best friends. He knocked on the door, and after a minute, a very tired Jeff opened it, looking mildly annoyed. The annoyance immediately disappeared as soon as he saw Thad.

Thad officially broke down, openly crying. He loved Sebastian, and Sebastian had treated it like a joke. He didn't care. He was nothing but a _good lay._ Thad felt like he couldn't breathe. This had all been just some other stupid game, and he'd been too much of an idiot to see.

"I - I need a place... I -" He didn't get any further before Jeff ushered him inside, hugging him tightly.

"Of course."


End file.
